A centralized personal data base (CPDB) system for merchant access of customer information was disclosed in application Ser. No. 09/888,452. In the CPDB system merchants obtained customer information by using a primary number and a secondary number given to them by the customer. A need exists for a centralized data base and electronic wallet that will allow users to purchase products online or over the phone in a secure and simplified process.